


*want to hear a joke?

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [60]
Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Even when dying Sans likes to tell jokes
Series: tales of the unexpected [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 38





	*want to hear a joke?

Papyrus sat watching the clock- the ticking was overly loud against the silence of his room; the minute hand overlapped the hour one, it was midnight.

Then the hand passed.

The next day, did that mean he could get out of bed?

The skeleton sat up and glances towards the window, the artificial sun had set to shine... that meant it was since too early to start the day.

Slowly he pushes his covers off of his legs, then swung them around- as his feet touch the carpet he gaze went to the clock once more- it had not moved.

Getting to his feet he wandered around his bedroom, trying to work out just what to do with himself until the day had 'started'.

'PERHAPS...' Papyrus thinks to turn to his door. He did not take him long for his long legs to clear the distance, he was out of it and making his way to Sans's room. Slowly he looks inside, it was a mess.

Normally he would tell Sans to clean up his own mess, but perhaps today he could do a little.

"JUST ENOUGH TO SEE THE FLOOR!" Papyrus told himself as he steps in, making his way to the mattress- he never will understand why his brother wanted to sleep on the ground sometimes... then again, his brother really did sleep on the ground if his mattress had too much stuff on it...

'WAIT!' Papyrus halts in his tracks. Sans was sleeping against the wall... for some reason.

Frowning deeply the skeleton hurries over and kneeled down, he studies his brother's sleeping face. There was no movement from the elder.

"SANS?" Papyrus calls lightly, he reaches out and places his hand on his brother's shoulder. This caused the younger to frown deeper- Sans was normally a light sleeper and would wake up at any sudden motion, "BROTHER! WAKE UP!"

Sans slept on.

"BROTHER I WILL CHECK YOU!" Papyrus told him firmly, giving him a light shake, "FINE THEN!!"

[ comic sans.

hp: 00000000.1/1  
at: 0/1  
df 0/1

*...has fallen...]

Papyrus's eyes instantly glowed brightly, his hands filled with green magic as he tries to raise his brother's hp. He kept mumble words under his breath, or though he that no clue what he was saying.

Papyrus leans back, he was panting and drained, he needed food in order to keep going on at this pace. Without thinking he gathers his brother into his arms and hurries out the room, rushing down the stairs and running towards the kitchen.

He pulls open the cupboards, hunting for food to eat. He found some bread, he tore open the packet with his teeth and ate it as it was. He found more and more food, eating it as soon as he has gotten his hands on it.

Papyrus checks Sans again.

[ comic sans.

hp: .9/1  
at: 0/1  
df .9/1

*...is falling... is worrying about you...]

"BROTHER! IF YOU WANT ME TO STOP WORRYING THEN OPEN YOUR ORBITS AND TELL ME A DUMB JOKE!" Papyrus demands, falling to his knees he rests Sans against the wall, looking him over. He did not seem to be asleep anymore, there was movement. His grin was twitching as was his socket's lids.

Papyrus checks him again.

[ comic sans.

hp: 1/1  
at: .5/1  
df 1/1

*i'm fine... want to hear a joke? ]

"YES SANS! PLEASE OPEN YOUR ORBITS FOR ME!" Papyrus says suddenly crying, he held both Sans's shoulders waiting for him to respond.

Sans blinks, then opens his sockets- they were pure black. Slowly he sees hazing eyelight appearing, he blinks again, then looks to Papyrus and smiles.

"*hey bro. want to hear a joke?" Sans asks in a sleep-filled voice.

Papyrus hugs Sans to his chest, crying loudly, this was not how he thought he would begin the day. But he was glad he chose to sneak into Sans's room.


End file.
